The Lost Time Lord
by Bramble Snow
Summary: Chris Hunt was just an ordinary girl, before she met the Doctor. When she first met him and found out his name, she thought she was only 17. But, she is truly 717, and is the most important Time Lord in existence. She has the markings of the Time Lord's planet on her neck, and the Time Lords have made her forget about everything for a reason. Read, review, fallow!


_1: I'm the Doctor_

Chris got off the bus at home, as usual. It was the beginning of her spring break, and she was excited about it. Somehow she just knew this wasn't going to be like any normal spring break. She went down her driveway to her front door, unlocked it, and walked inside. After closing the door behind her and relocking it, she walked to the kitchen and put her book bag on the counter. She was home alone, like she is every day, or so she thought. Something fell upstairs, and Chris jumped a little. "Hello?" She called, not expecting an answer. Nothing, no answer, just silence. She walks upstairs, cautiously. She sees no one on the floor of her office landing and she goes back downstairs. Something else fell, something larger than before, but this time it fell on the floor, skidded, and fell onto the front room carpet. "What…? What…? Is anyone here?" She says, walking upstairs again. Still, she receives no answer. She walks into the office, and doesn't expect anything, but right before she even past the main desk, someone grabs her ankle, making her scream. "Let go of my ankle! Who are you?!" She screamed as she fell to the wood ground. She looked at who had grabbed her ankle, and hiding under the desk, she saw a man. He had brown hair that sort of spiked up in the front, and he had on a blue dress suit and a brown trench coat. He has kind, familiar, brown eyes, and he's putting his finger to his lips, as if to try and silence her. "Who are you?" She says, a little quieter. Something passes over Chris, and the man lowers his finger. "'Ello." He says. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chris jerks her ankle out of his hand, and she scoots to the banister away from him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I told you my name the last time I was here, my mistake. I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you." He says, smiling nonchalantly. "What? You've been here before? And why are you acting so casually when I'm freaking out?" Chris said, calming down a little. "You have a lot of questions, but we have such little time, now come on. There's something here, something dangerous. Wait, what's your name again?" The Doctor got out from under the desk, stood up, and offered Chris help up. She accepted his hand, and stood up. "I'm Chris. But, you've been here before?" "Yeah, many times. But, you're the only one who's ever seen me here. When you were younger, you saw me for the first time, you saw me running away from the house." The Doctor took out something from his coat, and started lighting the hallway where Chris's room was. Chris flashed back to when she was 9 years old. She remembers her parents were fighting, and she wanted them to stop. All her crying did no use, so she decided to go outside. As she did, she saw something, no, someone running up her driveway and to the street. He had a brown trench coat on, and white converse shoes. She then returned to the present where the Doctor was cautiously walking down the hallway. "So, that was you, nearly 8 years ago?" Chris asked, walking towards her bedroom. "Yeah…" He watched her reach for the door knob. "Wait! Don't open that door." The Doctor pointed whatever he was holding at her door. "Why not? What's that you're holding?" Chris backs away a little from her door. "It's a sonic screwdriver. And the shadow might be in there." The Doctor walks over to the door and slowly opens it. "A sonic screwdriver…? What's so sonic about it? It doesn't even look like a screwdriver. Get out of the way, there's nothing in my room." Chris went past the Doctor into her bedroom, and walked around in the middle, tauntingly. "Ya see? Nothing. Just my TV, my closet, my desk, and my bed. Nothing else of it." Chris said as the Doctor stood in fear at the door. "Chris… Come over here, slowly. There's something behind you…" The Doctor walked in slowly, and grabbed for Chris's hand, but she took it out of his reach. "There's nothing behind me." She said, angry that he was trying to trick her. "Chris, corner of your eye. Just look at it through the corner of your eye. There's a shadow on the wall, and it's looking right at you." Chris looked slowly to her right, out of the corner of her eye as she was told. She saw something dark on the wall. It didn't have any eyes, but to her it felt as if the thing was looking right through her. "What is that…? And why is it looking at me?" Chris moved as slowly as possible to the Doctor. "It's a shadow, and I have no idea." Once she got over to him, the Doctor put his arm around her and somehow shielded her from the shadow's eyes. "But, it's not your shadow, and it's not mine. What type of shadow is that?" Chris said quietly as the dark figure looked around, trying to locate her again. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" The Doctor asks at the same level as Chris, and he begins to back away from her bedroom. "I do when I'm curious. That's the best time to ask questions." "That's good, just like Einstein. I liked Einstein. He was a good man." The Doctor held onto Chris's hand, and he faced the hallway while she guided him back to the office behind him. The shadow moved into the hallway, only a few steps from the Doctor. Chris stopped as he stopped moving so they wouldn't be detected. "What type of shadow is that, Doctor?" Chris said, staring at the shadow as it made its way slowly towards them. "It's an alien shadow, from another world. They were used to track their enemies or people they need. But there's no one here but you and me. Right?" "Yeah, we're the only ones here. But we have to get out of here, Doctor." "Wait the shadow… It's talking…" The Doctor stopped her from leaving, and he pulled her close behind him. "Where is she…? Where is the girl with the markings on her neck?" The shadow whispered, just barely able to be heard. "Who are you looking for? Who are you talking about?" The Doctor said, almost confused. "The girl, the child of the burning planet. The one who bares the markings of the dying planet." As the shadow spoke, Chris began to realize it sounded like a child. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver. "Wait… That voice, it sounds like a child…" Chris said, taking a step forward and slightly lets go of the Doctors hand. "It sounds sad and alone… Like it's hurt…" She tried to reach out to the shadow. "That's what it wants you to think, Chris. It's just lying to you." The Doctor tried to keep her from touching the shadow and from her letting go of his hand, and being detected by the dark being. "No, it's a child; it's not going to hurt me. It won't hurt me." Chris let go of the Doctor's hand and the shadow saw her. "You're the girl, the one with the markings." The shadows voice changed a little, but Chris didn't notice. "Are you talking about tattoos? I don't have any tattoos." Chris laughed a little, quite confused. "No, you have the markings of the burning planet on your neck…" The shadow's voice changed drastically, and Chris backed up. "I don't have any markings on my neck, do I, Doctor?" Chris looked back at him, and he shook his head. "Not that I can see. But let's just make sure…" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and walked in front of Chris. "This might hurt a little…" He warned as he held her still. He turned on his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the right side of her neck. (He was facing her, so to him it would be her left side, but from my perspective, it was her right.) She winced in pain a little as he scanned her, but it didn't really hurt, or she would've winced a lot more. He slowly moved his screwdriver to her left side. (Again, for him it would be her right, but for me, I'm looking through her eyes, it would be left. I'll explain these kinds of things throughout the story if they come up again.) When the screwdriver's light reached the part of her neck just behind her ear, she gasped and went into a flashback type of state.

FLASHBACK!

Chris's Point of View (POV)

I was never a normal girl here. I always thought of distance places. The only people I talk to were the only two who had similar thoughts, and who had already gotten to choose their name to live on for eternity too. I didn't really get to choose mine, but I was honored that the elders thought I was ready to have an eternity name. Theirs were the Master and the Doctor. They're complete opposites and they don't hang out, don't even talk really, but they're still my best friends no matter how crazy they might seem, or how crazy I might seem to them. They never say my eternity name, only my true given name, they don't think it fits me. My eternity name is the Killer. I could never see myself killing anyone, but the elders no more than I do about the prophecy. The Doctor has wanted to visit the infinite universe for so long, and he's always talked about stealing a Tardis, but he'd get in so much trouble, that he wouldn't be able to return without going to prison. We've talked about leaving; he's even said that if he does steal a Tardis, he'd take me with him. I don't think that's ever going to happen, my marks I got from my initiation have been burning me when I touch them, and that's not a good sign as the elders have told me. Whenever the Doctor or the Master touches my marks, nothing happens to them, nothing burns them, but I see a terrible war soon. My parents and my friends will fight, and I will be one of the ones to fight too. But in the end, I can always see that I'm badly hurt. Nothing can heal me, and it's too late for regeneration, but the Doctor helps, and gets me into the Tardis he acquired and takes me to a different place, and somehow that saves me. After that I always return and it seems only seconds later to them, but it feels like years to me. I don't know how long we have until then, but it will be soon, and I will not tell anyone but the Master and the Doctor about it.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Chris returns to normal, and the Doctor is staring at her. "What just happened?" He asks as he lowers the sonic screwdriver. "I-I had a flashback, to what sounded like my past… But I had no idea where I was. I couldn't see anything; I could just hear my own voice." Chris's head starts pounding. "Oh, well, then I think you have something that is attached to your memories. I don't think it's markings, but it definitely something." The Doctor says, eyeing her neck. "Okay, now this is going to hurt a lot." He turned up the settings on his sonic screwdriver, and Chris prepared for the pain before she realized what he was going to do. (Did I mention, she's very clever?) He shined his screwdriver at the shadow, and it vanished. "What did you do to it?" Chris asked, smiling as she turned on the hall light, and nothing was there. "I teleported it back to where it came from. If I didn't do that, then the shadow would've once it got a hold of you." The Doctor said as Chris walked into her room. "Oh, now, you have a lot of explaining to do. You said that the shadow was an alien, but aliens don't exist." Chris sat on her bed, and folded her arms as the Doctor stood in her doorway. "They do. Don't you remember the Christmas star from last year? Or the spaceship that was right outside your window on Christmas day 2 years ago?" "Sort of, I forget about a lot of things after a few years." "Chris, come here for a second, there's something I have to try with the things the shadow said." Chris stood up, and walked over to him. "Okay, now just clear your mind." Chris did as she was told, and the Doctor put one hand on both sides of her neck. Once his hand touched the exact same place the screwdriver did, Chris passed out and she fell into the Doctors arms. "Well, that did something worse than I expected." The Doctor said as he laid her back in her bed. He noticed something on her right hand. (Literally her right hand. This is where I wear my Master ring, too.) It was a ring that looked a lot like the Masters ring. He took it off of her hand, and looked at it. "Oh, well that's something I don't see every day… I'll ask her when she wakes up."


End file.
